Spring Cleaning
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Munkustrap was patrolling, until he smelt something peculiar and tracked the source down to Tugger's den. After enlisting the help of various cats, what do they find?


**My sister and I wrote the plot out, but I am writing this right now at 12:21 and she might be going to a local town tomorrow so she needs sleep. I don't, obviously. I got the idea from cleaning the family fridge today, and I made it sparkle like Edward Cullen. Then I drank the milk and watched fireworks. Happy Canada day! To celebrate, I am posting this lovely thing. For the record, I might be writing another one along the same lines as this one, but maybe in a different fandom. CoughWICKEDcoughTWILIGHTcough.**

**If I owned CATS, I would have never let Munkustrap go anywhere near Tugger's den and Macavity wouldn't be evil, as I would have given him a hug. Toodle pip!**

* * *

><p>Munkustrap was just plain bored as he walked around the junkyard again. Demeter could have sworn on her mom's grave that she saw Macavity, and she was his mate so he would show concern and patrol the junkyard. That was the biggest mistake that he had ever made. Walking past his curious brother's den he smelled something peculiar once again.<p>

The infamous Rum Tum Tugger was someone known for his charm with the queens of the junkyard, but not as well known for his role as the one that didn't pay much attention to his den. Maybe that was what Munkustrap smelt as he walked by once again. Giving up on thinking, he toughened up and went into his brother's den after knocking to make sure he wasn't 'occupied'.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger knew who this was, as he had to live with the voice of his elder brother bickering with Macavity and telling him not to end up as he did. But obviously he didn't listen to his wise brother's words and now he was living it up.

"Fine, but what do you want?"

"I was wondering if your den was the foul smell I smelt as I patrolled the area because of a Macavity sighting by my mate." Munkustrap walked in and he was sure. Inside was something that would surely kill you if you weren't used to the smell. Tugger was cuddled up on his blankets half asleep and very groggy.

"One moment please." Munk managed to cough out before going to get a small army ready to target the source of the stink in Tugger's den. He managed to get together Mistoffelees, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Jennyanydots, Bombalurina, and finally Demeter to help him find the source and stop the spread of poisonous air.

Being the smartest he could be, he didn't tell them what they were going to do exactly, because he did want help and he didn't want anyone to bail on him. Jennyanydots knew what was going on and she did agree with Munkustrap, so she grabbed her gloves, knitting needles and a big, black bag, and they set off to clean Tugger's den.

"Munk! It's trying to kill me!" Victoria screeched as she hid behind silver tabby. Before approaching it, Jenny had given him a knitting needle to push over the pile of stuff. Inside was a refrigerator. The lid was partially cracked, and that must have been the reason why they could smell the den. Sure, they had cleaned every other part of the curious cat's den, but this pile, because they thought that the pile of tin foil balls, and diapers was going to cause them some hazards.

"Mistoffelees, can you make the smell go away?" Tumble whined before resuming plugging his nose as best he could with his paws.

"This is something that not even magic can fix, sorry Tumble." Misto replied, suddenly sad looking. Victoria came to comfort him, and that only resulted in the curious cat embarrassing them.

"Get a room!" Victoria hissed at him, but then blushed. Once a fan kitten, you always stay one at heart and so she was in for it if he ever did that again. Mistoffelees just looked away.

"Munkustrap, can I open the fridge? I want to do the honours and if I die, make sure you call the poison control center. Maybe Misto could resurrect me, but that would be no fun, now would it?-"Pounce was cut off by a scream.

"Shut up and open the gosh darn fridge!" Bombalurina yelled from her comfortable seat on Tugger's lap. So he did, and though it was partially empty, the things in there seemed to live and breathe. Demeter cowered behind her mate, before running off and cowering behind her sister. Victoria and Tumble gave a screech, which happened to be the highest note that Victoria or Tumble had ever screeched. Pouncival, though, dug his paws in there and took out a load of green gunk.

"Cool, it moves! Can I keep it Jenny?" Jenny gave him a pointed glare before he continued to scoop out most of it.

Once the bag was full, they put it at the doorway and tried to get Tugger off of his sheets that he used as a bed so that they could clean them. Mistoffelees was willing to use magic, but the water would soak his mane and so he had to do it outside. Demeter and Bombalurina figured out a way to get him off, but that way was something that Munkustrap wouldn't have approved on any other day, and it is too damaging to explain here.

Mistoffelees picked up the blanket and made it into a ball in his arms when a Tupperware container fell on the ground with a content _thump._ Bombalurina picked up the container in her paws, and looked at it. For a few seconds and a few flashbacks, she figured out what it was.

"Tugger, dear, why do you have catnip in your bedding?"

"Because I like catnip, and cats can't consume alcohol around Munk." He looked at his brother with a glare, before Bomba replied, not sure if she was approving of her boyfriend consuming catnip.

"Good enough for me." She said before taking a scoop and eating it, then throwing the container to Tugger. The rest of the cats evacuated the vicinity for the sake of their purity. On their way out, they ran into the bag of toxic waste. Victoria then screeched and jumped onto Misto's back before screaming once again.

"The bag has moved!"


End file.
